STARS HEAVEN
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [Multichap] / Aku bagaikan sebuah bintang yang tak memiliki cahaya, tenggelam dalam bintang-bintang yang bersinar. Hanya aku yang redup diantara bintang-bintang yang terang itu./ Sasuke x Hinata – Kaito x Hinata – L x Hinata – Gakupo x Hinata/ Mind to RnR?


**STARS HEAVEN**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST :**

\- **Uchiha Sasuke (Naruto)**

\- **Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto)**

\- **Kaito Shion (Vocaloid)**

\- **Ryuzaki Lawliet (Death Note)**

\- **Gakupo Kamui (Vocaloid)**

**.**

**GENRE : Drama, Comfort/Hurt, Romance**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto **

**Death Note **** Tsugumi Ohba &amp; Takeshi Obata**

**Vocaloid **** Honda Coorporation **

**Terinspirasi dalam sebuah drama korea berjudul _"Dream High" dan"You're Beautiful"_**

**_._**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, OOT, TYPO, GAJE, EYD, ABAL, BORED, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**/Aku bagaikan sebuah bintang yang tak memiliki cahaya, tenggelam dalam bintang-bintang yang bersinar. Hanya aku yang redup diantara bintang-bintang yang terang itu./Sasuke x Hinata – Kaito x Hinata – L x Hinata – Gakupo x Hinata/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(-1-)**

**STARS HEAVEN**

* * *

"_Watashi wa **Hinata Hyuuga **desu, yoroshiku._" Gadis berambut lavender itu membungkuk setengah badan dihadapan beberapa orang yang sedang duduk santai diatas sofa—dalam sebuah ruangan berukuran besar.

Begitu sopan, santun, dan lemah lembut. Itulah kesan pertama yang diambil orang mengenai ia.

"Baiklah, Hinata mulai sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi bagian di dalam tim kami. Mohon kerjasamanya ya!" Seorang Pemuda berambut ungu panjang terikat—bernama **_Gakupo Kamui_**—tersenyum ramah seraya berjabat tangan dengannya.

"_Hai, arigatou._ _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu__._" Hinata membalas senyuman serta jabat tangan Gakupo.

Akhirnya Hinata telah resmi bergabung dalam manajemen musik yang paling terkenal di Jepang bernama **_"STARS HEAVEN"_**. Berisi orang-orang dengan talenta yang luar biasa, baik dalam bidang musik, modeling, maupun seni peran (Acting). Sangat sulit untuk masuk ke dalam manajemen itu. Diperlukan usaha dan tenaga ekstra, seperti mengikuti casting serta memenuhi berbagai persyaratan yang cukup merepotkan.

Jadi memiliki wajah cantik atau tampan serta dompet yang tebal tak berpengaruh disini. Semuanya dinilai dengan sportif dan sehat sesuai dengan kualitas serta talent yang memang dimiliki oleh calon bintang.

Dan Hinata merupakan gadis beruntung yang telah masuk kesana setelah mengalami kegagalan sebanyak beberapa kali. Namun ia terus mencoba tanpa putus asa di tahun depan dan tahun depannya lagi, sehingga sekarang iapun berhasil. Tak sia-sia bukan kegigihan dan usahanya selama ini? Memang ketika kita memiliki impian dan keinginan, maka jangan pernah berhenti berusaha serta tetap fokus agar tujuan itu tercapai.

Ada 3 pemuda lain yang berada di ruangan itu. Dan Hinata sudah sangat mengenal mereka. Jelas saja, mereka adalah bintang yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Karir mereka di dalam dunia entertainment sangatlah mengagumkan. Terutama dalam bidang musik yang memang menjadi fokus mereka sejak awal.

Pemuda bermata biru, dengan warna rambut yang senada dengan bola matanya—bernama **_Kaito Shion_**. Ia merupakan gitaris sekaligus vocalis utama. Suaranya sangat lembut mendayu-dayu, membuat semua orang yang mendengar akan langsung jatuh cinta. Sifatnya kekanakan namun bisa juga bersikap dewasa dalam kondisi tertentu. Ia sangat menyukai es cream dalam berbagai rasa. Meski begitu ia memiliki fans wanita terbanyak dibanding kedua temannya.

Pemuda berambut raven blue dark, bermata hitam gelap seperti batu onyx—bernama **_Uchiha Sasuke_**. Ia merupakan basis sekaligus vocalis kedua. Sifatnya dingin—terkesan angkuh, memiliki lidah yang tajam. Ucapannya selalu to the point dan jujur, tak peduli bagaimana perasaan atau keadaan seseorang.

Pemuda berambut raven hitam, bermata bulat dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya—bernama **_Ryuzaki Lawliet_**. Ia merupakan drummer sekaligus vocalis ketiga. Sifatnya misterius. Bisa dibilang ia itu pemuda yang autis—selalu asyik dengan dunia ciptaannya sendiri tanpa peduli dengan orang atau keadaan sekitar. Sulit untuk menerka apa yang sedang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Mereka tergabung dalam band bernama **_"THE ANGELS"_**.

Dan personil mereka akan bertambah satu lagi, mengisi kekosongan **_"Neji_** **_Hyuuga"_** yang telah hengkang 5 bulan lalu. Alasan keluar adalah karena ia tak ingin hidupnya terikat, ia lebih suka kebebasan, dan memutuskan untuk berhenti dari dunia yang telah membesarkan namanya itu. Menurut kabar yang beredar, sekarang ia tinggal diluar negeri—hidup berhura-hura bersama wanita-wanita cantik dan sexy, tanpa tujuan hidup yang pasti.

Dilihat dari nama belakang, sudah dapat ditebak bukan bahwa Hinata dan Neji berasal dari keluarga yang sama. Itu memang benar. Neji merupakan saudara kembar Hinata. Meski kembar, namun mereka sangatlah berbeda. Hanya wajahnya saja yang serupa, warna rambut berbeda, serta bakal/talent yang dimiliki pun jauh berbeda.

Neji memiliki bakat yang jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan Hinata—adik kembarnya. Buktinya, hanya dengan sekali casting ia mampu berhasil masuk ke dalam Stars Heaven—tanpa hambatan. Sedangkan Hinata perlu beberapa kali mengikuti casting hingga akhirnya bisa berhasil. Jika digambarkan … Neji bagaikan sebuah berlian yang cantik, bersinar, serta harganya sudah mahal sejak awal. Sedangkan Hinata bagaikan sebuah bongkahan emas yang harus melalui beberapa tahap pengujian sehingga ia akan bersinar dan nampak cantik nantinya.

Sepertinya ini merupakan langkah awal yang akan menjadikan Hinata seorang yang bersinar di kemudian hari. Bukan berarti ia menggunakan kesempatan/aji mumpung karena kakaknya tak ada dengan mengisi kekosongan dirinya. Sungguh bukan. Ia memang ingin masuk kesana, bahkan sebelum kakaknya bergabung. Namun takdir berkata lain, kakaknya lah yang pertama masuk kesana. Dan sekarang takdir memihak padanya, Hinata akhirnya berhasil bergabung ke dalam tempat impian yang selama ini selalu menjadi doa di setiap desah nafas yang mengalun indah—seindah permainan piano yang sedang dimainkannya.

Hinata dan ketiga pemuda yang merupakan teman satu band nya—mulai dari hari ini—terlihat sedang memainkan alat musik masing-masing sesuai tugas dan keahliannya.

Sekarang mereka tengah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan latihan yang berukuran luas dipenuhi dengan berbagai peralatan dan perlengkapan musik. Kombinasi yang baik menjadikan alunan musik yang mereka mainkan sangat indah ketika memasuki gendang telinga. Gakupo hanya tersenyum—memejamkan mata, mendengarkan permainan music mereka. Setelah intro selesai, barulah suara lembut milik Kaito mulai bersendandung. Menyanyikan lagu andalan mereka yang sangat popular saat ini—berjudul **_"Love Inside"_**.

Lagu itu dikarang oleh Kaito sendiri. Berasal dari pengalaman pribadinya—ia mencintai seorang gadis namun tak sempat mengungkapkannya, hingga penyesalan pun terus mendera hingga saat ini karena si gadis tak lagi ada disampingnya.

Dari judul lagunya kita sudah bisa mengetahui bahwa Kaito menyimpan rasa cintanya jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, tanpa sempat mengatakannya. Sungguh menyedihkan bukan?

Tak hanya Kaito saja yang bisa mengarang lagu, Sasuke dan Ryuzaki pun bisa melakukannya. Beberapa lagu yang mereka nyanyikan merupakan ciptaan dari mereka sendiri—tanpa pernah menggunakan tenanga dari pencipta lagu lain.

"STOP STOP!" Ujar Sasuke meminta semuanya menghentikan aktivitas.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Kaito heran.

"Kalian tak sadar? Permainan ini sungguh buruk. Kau…" Sasuke menunjuk kearah Hinata dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau bisa mengikuti permainan kami atau tidak? Sejak tadi aku merasa permainan musikmu selalu ketinggalan, tak bisa mengikuti. Kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi jika ingin kami mengakuimu disini." Komentar Sasuke pedas dan jujur.

Hinata hanya menunduk, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sungguh ucapan Sasuke itu sangat menusuk dan mencabik-cabik hatinya. "Ma-maafkan aku." Cicitnya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Hey Sasuke! Kau jangan terlalu keras padanya. Ini kan permainan pertamanya bersama kita. Jadi ia belum bisa menyesuaikan permainannya dengan kita." Kaito mencoba melakukan pembelaan pada Hinata.

"Sudah kalian jangan bertengkar!" Gakupo melerai. "Sasuke, ikut ke ruanganku sekarang!" Ia berjalan keluar ruangan—diikuti oleh Sasuke.

Ryuzaki terlihat acuh-acuh saja dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya. Ia lebih tertarik untuk memainkan I-PAD nya daripada ikut bergabung ke dalam pertengkaran barusan. Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Setiap waktu benda itu selalu ada di tangannya, dan jika sudah begitu tak akan ada siapapun yang bisa mengganggu. Ia akan asyik di dalam dunianya sendiri. Ck, benar-benar autis bukan?

"Maafkan Sasuke ya. Ia memang sifatnya keras. Tapi sebenarnya ia baik kok." Ujar Kaito sembari mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Hinata.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Aku mengerti. Permainanku memang buruk. Tak sebaik permainan kalian." Hinata semakin kehilangan percaya dirinya karena ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Itu tidak benar. Permainanmu sudah cukup bagus kok. Hanya butuh latihan dan penyesuaian sedikit, maka kau bisa mengikuti dan berkolaborasi dengan permainan kami." Kaito tersenyum tulus.

Hinata memandang kedua bola matanya kemudian berkata: "Be-benarkah?"

Kaito mengangguk.

"Sudah jangan menangis!" Ia mengusap air mata yang menuruni pipi Hinata.

"_A-arigatou gozaimasu._" Ucapan Kaito tadi membuatnya sedikit bangkit dari keterpurukan, kembali bersemangat.

"Ryuzaki, kau mau ikut?" Ajak Kaito.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pergi berdua saja Hinata. Ayo kita ke toko es cream! Aku yang traktir deh." Kaito mengedipkan mata—membuat si gadis merona.

"Ba-baiklah."

"Toko es cream? Saya ikut!" Ryuzaki berubah pikiran dengan cepat ketika mendengar makanan kesukaannya disebut. Selain Kaito, iapun menyukai es cream. Ia sangat menyukai segala makanan manis—terutama coklat.

"Ck, dasar labil." Kaito tersenyum melihat tingkah temannya yang selalu cepat berubah pikiran itu.

Mereka bertiga pergi ke toko es cream yang tak jauh dari kantor, menggunakan mobil pribadi yang biasa mereka digunakan untuk acara manggung atau sejenisnya. Tanpa memberitahu Sasuke dan Gakupo—sebagai manajer mereka.

**.**

**STARS HEAVEN : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

"Aku tak mengerti, kenapa gadis itu bisa diterima disini? Terlebih ia masuk ke dalam band kami. Kemampuannya sungguh jauh dibawah Neji." Sasuke masih terus melakukan penolakan. Ia sungguh tak bisa menerima kehadiran Hinata di dalam band nya.

"Dengar Sasuke! Kau tahu bukan? Stars Heaven tak mungkin salah dalam memilih orang. Begitupun dengan Hinata, ia sudah terpilih karena bakat yang dimilikinya. Ia hanya harus lebih menyesuaikan diri dengan kalian." Ujar Gakupo mencoba memberikan penjelasan.

"Ck, bakat kau bilang? Ia hanya menggunakan nama kakaknya agar bisa masuk kesini. Gadis itu tak memiliki bakat apapun menurutku."

"Itu kan hanya menurutmu saja. Sudahlah jangan bersikap seperti ini lagi. Aku harap kau merubah sikapmu. Bersikap baiklah pada Hinata seperti kau bersikap baik pada kakaknya, Neji." Gakupo menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang kursi—memijat kepalanya pelan. Ia sudah tak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan ini lagi. Namun sepertinya Sasuke masih bersih keras dengan keputusannya untuk menolak kehadiran Hinata di dalam band.

"Pokoknya aku tak akan pernah mau mengakuinya. Tak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa menggantikan posisi Neji, meskipun itu adiknya sendiri." Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya—berjalan keluar—meninggalkan Gakupo seorang diri.

"Dia benar-benar keras kepala." Gakupo membuang nafas berat setelah mendengar debuman keras dari pintu yang dibanting Sasuke.

**.**

**STARS HEAVEN : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

Semua orang berdesakkan.

Toko es cream itu menjadi penuh sesak. Namun bukan karena pelanggan yang sedang menikmati es cream disana. Mereka hanya ingin melihat dan bertemu dengan idola mereka, yaitu Kaito dan Ryuzaki.

Beberapa bodyguard yang bertugas mengawal para bintang itu sedang sibuk menjaga para fans yang mencoba menerobos dan mendekat kearah mereka. Jika saja mereka tak memiliki bodyguard, sudah dipastikan ketika kembali mereka hanya tinggal nama saja.

Memang bagus memiliki banyak penggemar atau fans. Namun jika para penggemar mereka terlalu fanatic, itu menjadi masalah besar untuk mereka. Tak akan bisa bernafas tenang meski sedetik, tak akan bisa memejamkan mata meski sesaat. Kehidupan mereka seakan terpantau setiap saat, bagaikan ada kamera yang terpasang dimanapun mereka berada. Itulah resiko yang harus ditanggung ketika menjadi seorang bintang besar.

Semua tatapan orang tertuju pada gadis berambut indigo yang duduk bersama dengan 2 pemuda tampan—sedang menikmati es cream. Wajah gadis itu masih sangat asing untuk mereka. Banyak tanya yang bermunculan di dalam otak mereka mengenai si gadis misterius.

Siapa gadis itu? Mengapa ia terlihat akrab dengan Kaito? Mengapa bintang seperti Kaito dan Ryuzaki duduk bersama gadis itu? Apa hubungannya dengan mereka?

Itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di dalam pikiran para penggemar mereka.

Ya, mereka tak tahu. Bahwa gadis itu yang akan menggantikan posisi Neji di dalam **_The Angels_**, mereka belum tahu karena pihak manajemen belum mempublikasikan berita itu ke khalayak ramai. Mungkin besok akan diadakan konferensi pers yang menyatakan bahwa ada personil baru pengganti Neji Hyuuga di dalam band **_The Angels_** yaitu Hinata Hyuuga.

"Bagaimana es cream nya, Hinata?" Kaito menanyakan pendapatnya mengenai es cream yang tengah mereka nikmati.

"Enak. Ini sangat enak." Hinata tersenyum manis—menyuapkan beberapa sendok es cream ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tolong beri saya satu gelas lagi! Kali ini saya minta rasa vanila ya. Lalu beri taburan coklat diatasnya, dan jangan lupa beri tambahan hazelnut yang banyak." Ujar Ryuzaki memesan kembali setelah menghabiskan segelas es creamnya dalam waktu yang cepat.

"Kau benar-benar maniak makanan manis, Ryuzaki." Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya—tak habis pikir dengan temannya yang satu ini.

"Jangan terlalu makan makanan manis, Ryuzaki-san. Nanti terkena penyakit diabetes." Saran Hinata.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Hinata." Kaito menyetujui.

"Glukosa merupakan elemen yang sangat dibutuhkan bagi tubuh saya yang memang selalu bekerja menggunakan otak." Jelas Ryuzaki memaparkan pikirannya.

"Ck, selalu itu saja yang kau katakan. Paling juga kau hanya bermain game di I-PAD mu itu. Jadi itukah yang kau sebut bekerja dengan menggunakan otak?"

"Kaito-san tak akan mengerti." Ryuzaki kembali berkutat dengan I-PAD nya sembari menunggu pesanan datang.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat mereka. Masalahnya tadi sedikit terlupakan. Ia harus bisa bertahan menghadapi semuanya, termasuk menghadapi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang angkuh dan berlidah tajam. Disamping itu, masih ada seseorang yang menyenangkan disini—yaitu Kaito. Ia akan menjadi penyemangat dan penyelamatnya.

Berbeda dengan Kaito dan Sasuke, sepertinya Ryuzaki menjadi orang yang netral—malah terkesan tak peduli dan acuh. Itu tak masalah bagi Hinata, selama ada Kaito ia yakin pasti bisa melewati semuanya.

Apakah berarti Hinata mulai menyukai pemuda bermata biru penyuka es cream itu?

"Ada sesuatu di bibirmu." Ujar Kaito—mengusap lembut bibir Hinata yang belepotan dengan es cream.

Wajah gadis itu semakin merona, salah tingkah, dan menunduk dalam ketika tanpa sungkan Kaito menjilat jemari bekas sentuhan di bibir Hinata seraya berkata: "Hmm … Ini lebih manis dari es cream apapun yang pernah kumakan."

"Ah benarkah? Saya ingin mencobanya juga." Ryuzaki berkata dengan polosnya.

Dan bisa dipastikan wajah Hinata sekarang semakin memanas dan memerah setelah mendengar ucapan Ryuzaki itu. Bahkan merah melebihi buah strowberry yang masih tertempel disisi gelas miliknya.

.

**STARS HEAVEN : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai hai everybody …**

**Ketemu lagi bersama Mell di tempat yang sama dan waktu yang berbeda. Kali ini aku membuat fanfic crosscover Anime Naruto, Vocaloid, Death Note, dan Brother Conflic. Dengan tokoh wanita utama favoritku yang tetap sama, yaitu Hinata Hyuuga.**

**Sebenarnya aku masih bingung menentukan ending Hinata akan sama siapa nantinya.  
**

**Oh tidak … Aku jadi galau …**

**Thanks for reading minna ^_^**

**Don't forget to review, follow, and favourite this fanfic!**

**I'm so hope it! **


End file.
